Ahri has been Charmed
by imaginaryoddball
Summary: One-shot that starts in Ahri's POV during xDisturbed's Mirror Image. Ahri finds a temporary duplicate as they Charm one another and have some fun. Yuri, selfcest. EDIT: now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own League of Legends, nor do I own the characters, which belong to Riot Games. I also do not own the LeBlanc portion of the plot. That belongs to xDisturbed's fic, Mirror Image.

* * *

><p>This was mostly a boring day for the Nine-Tailed Fox, Ahri. Today's battle on Summoner's Rift was rather dull. The opposing Teemo was honestly no match for her, and she snowballed pretty easily. She managed to score First Blood and prevent multiple ganks from the opposing Vi. That was the last time she was called into the League for the day.<p>

Thus, Ahri prowled throughout the halls and dorms of the various Champions when she picked up a particular scent. A scent that Ahri was _very_ familiar with, the scent that she used to drain people's essences, back before she joined the League.

It was the scent of sexual lust.

The fox followed the scent silently and found herself at the dorm of the Deceiver, LeBlanc. Curiously, she heard _two_ identical sounds from the other side of the door. The sounds were moaning of passion, and there was an aura of sexual energy that Ahri picked up on. She grinned to herself and peeked through the keyhole in the door, watching two LeBlancs (most likely, the Deceiver was having some fun with her clone).

Watching the scene in front of her was, admittedly, turning the fox on. She felt heat from down there, her hand trailing down her body to between her legs, silently allowing herself some pleasure while watching the two LeBlancs fuck each other's brains out.

But what drew her attention the most was the way she picked up on the sexual energies. It almost seemed as though the real LeBlanc could feel all the same pleasures that her clone did, as if she were eating herself out instead of her clone.

After a short while of watching the duo and pleasuring herself in voyeurism, Ahri knew she wouldn't be able to take much more. She had an idea, and just hoped it worked. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the energy that LeBlanc used to create her clone, and harnessed a portion of it, mixing it with her own Charm spell.

Knowing she had a very limited time to do this, Ahri left just as she heard a _pop_, and one LeBlanc's voice: "And they ask me why I have such a _useless_ passive."

Ahri rushed as quickly and quietly as she possibly could to the matchmaking lobby and entered the chamber that's usually reserved for Custom Matches. She stood on the Summoning Platform for the Blue team and released the magic she'd harnessed earlier, channeling it onto Purple team's Summoning Platform.

Ahri was now on Summoner's Rift.

Correction: _two_ Ahris were now on Summoner's Rift.

Ahri gave an audible laugh and called out the Purple Team's Ahri: "Meet me at Dragon's river. There's something I'd like to test out."

Just as the announcement sounded, "**Thirty seconds until minions spawn**", Ahri now stood face to face with her nearly identical copy. She did a mental jump for joy as she checked out the other Nine-Tailed Fox. Every detail was identical, with one small exception: this new Ahri's outfit had a more purple-ish shade.

It didn't escape her mind that she was also being checked out by her identical. The two slowly walked circles around each other.

"I know why you've brought me here, Ahri," said the Purple Team's Ahri.

"Then you know what to do?" asked the original. The duplicate nodded as they grinned to each other, then both prepared a Charm spell.

Now, this wasn't the type of Charm spell that was normally used within the Rift's matches. This was the type of Charm that Ahri once used to seduce men before absorbing their life essences. Of course, neither Ahri had that last little detail on their minds _this_ time...

They nodded to each other and flung the Charm in the form of a kiss to each other. The two spells passed through one another and hit their marks, square on the lips. Before the Charms began to work their magic, the original said aloud: "Perfect, now let's have some _real_ fun..."

The two foxes licked their lips identically and approached with a pink-ish blur around the edges of their visions. As the two foxes approached, they wrapped their arms around one another and kissed deeply, passionately, and lustfully. The duplicated Ahri parted her lips as the original pushed her tongue into the other's mouth.

They closed their eyes. Their tongues explored each other's mouths while their hands explored each other's bodies. After a moment the duplicate pulled down the original's shirt, exposing her rather large breasts, her hands all over them. The original gave a barely audible moan and leaned her head back slightly.

"A-Ahri..." murmered the original. She then took a half step back and quickly stripped away all of her clothing, her duplicate doing the same. The two foxes then re-embraced and kissed deeply again, their breasts pressing firmly against one another, their tails wrapping around each other as well.

The duplicate took it one step further, one of her hands sliding down the original's body to palm her clit, her tails massaging the original's rear. Said original moaned some more, her now-sensitive clit almost tingling with excitement. Not one to be outdone, the original Ahri decided to copy the copy, and palmed the duplicate's clit, who moaned the same way.

After another moment, both Ahris had the same idea, and the duplicate lied down on her back, the original lying on top of her in a 69 position. The two foxes licked each other's clits before letting their tongues dive into their folds, moaning identically as they did so. Ahri felt as though she could also feel all of the pleasure that she was giving to her clone, even without said clone returning the pleasure.

She found herself briefly asking herself, _is this how LeBlanc__ felt..?_

Her thoughts then stopped as both Ahris' tongues found each other's g-spots simultaneously and picked up the pace some more. For almost a full minute the only sounds either fox could hear was both of their moans as they continued to lick and suck each other dry as their tails slowly, gently wrapped around each other's bodies.

"A-Ahri..." moaned the duplicate. "I-I'm cumming!" They both came on each other's faces, cleaning each other as best they could before gradually slowing down, their breathing slightly ragged. The two Ahris weren't done just yet.

They sat up facing each other, each of their right legs over each other's left, their clits almost touching. The pink-ish blur intensified slightly around the edges of their vision. They nodded to one another before closing the distance, grinding their clitorises against one another with loud moans. The duplicate leaned forward as they did so and pulled in the original for a deep kiss, mashing their breasts together at the same time.

Both moaned more and more into each other's mouths, already close to climaxing again, before a few of their tails started to massage each other's asses, then slowly penetrate their rear entrances. Both foxes' eyes shot open, staring into each other as they scissored faster, kissed deeper, and their tails thrusted further into each other's asses.

This time, they came rather quickly. The duplicate collapsed forward, falling with her head on the original's chest as their legs untangled, their tails still inside each other. The original Ahri combed her fingers through her clone's hair and gave a smile to herself, the Charm spells finally wearing off on the two foxes.

_That was amazing..._ Ahri thought to herself as her clone vanished. _Surely, I'll have to get LeBlanc to teach me how to make a clone..._ Without having to leech off of the Deceiver's own magic like she did earlier, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Originally, this was going to be a one-shot. However, it will be extended somewhat to give he fallout of Ahri's snooping. This chapter was co-written by the author of Mirror Image (the basis and inspiration for this fic), xDisturbed.

* * *

><p>"Two Ahri's?!"<p>

The mage awoke from her slumber, the presence of the vixen leaching off her abilities led her to the conclusion that Ahri had seen her a couple hours prior, playing with her mirror image. She got out of bed, putting on her most basic garments before she fled her room.

While she ran down the halls, she felt the seeping powers which Ahri was borrowing from her grow stronger, arriving to the matchmaking lobby which had the 'custom game' doors slightly opened.

Leblanc hurriedly pushed through the doors, an empty lobby which match history contained a game with Ahri and Ahri alone.

"Three minutes ago..."

Leblanc turned on her heel, walking out the matchmaking lobby while she headed for the Ionian housing district.

CUT

*Knock, knock, knock.*

A few seconds pass by, the door opening slowly as Ahri peeped her head out.

"Hello, Ahri."

A shocked and slightly guilty face was drawn upon Ahri's expression, smiling as she tried to conceal it.

"Hey Leblanc, what're you doing her?"

Leblanc walked forward, pushing the door open as Ahri stood sheepishly while the Noxian invited herself in.

"Nice place."

Leblanc sat down, legs crossed on the vixen's couch with a smile full of mockery on her lips.

"Thanks."

Ahri sat down, adjacent to Leblanc as she blushed, looking away with her eyes on the ground.

A magical sound played, Leblanc's clone appearing beside her while she kept her eyes locked in the fox.

Ahri knew that she knew.

"I think someone's had their nose in places they shouldn't."

"I didn't see anything."

Leblanc ignored her, continuing with her sentence while her clone disappeared.

"Because someone's nose should be between here..."

Leblanc slowly parted her legs, the vixen's eyes locked on her as she threw her cape from her body.

"W-why should I do that?" Ahri quizzically asked.

As Leblanc answered Ahri's question, she undid the straps around her hips, letting the the black fabric fall from her right leg.

"That's because I'll show you how to conjure your own clones, only if you keep your mouth shut."

Leblanc pointed her palm against Ahri, then squeezing her fingers together before a clone of the vixen appeared beside Leblanc. Leblanc smiled, letting her hands run on the mirrored Ahri's thighs, watching the vixen bite her lower lip.

"Fine, I'll do as you say."

Ahri got off her seat, knowing between Leblanc's parted legs, her fingers pulling down her purple panties, slipping them from her feet as she returned her attention to the magician's misty womanhood.

She moved in, her eyes wandering up her body which only wore the purple bra that she wore on the Summoner's Rift, removing it from her torso before wrapping her stocking clad legs around Ahri's neck.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry my fox."

Ahri was in Leblanc's hold, and she pushed her tongue against her womanhood, eliciting a soft purr from the nude woman whom was idly letting her fingers run through Ahri's raven locks.

The vixen had her hands come up, grasping the magician's thighs from underneath while she rhythmically elevated her tongue against pleasurable velvet.

"That's enough, I don't want you to make me cum, I just want to see how bad you want to learn."

Leblanc released her legs from Ahri's neck, letting the vixen stand back up before she grabbed her by her kimono.

"Kiss me, I love my taste on a lover's lips."

She pulled her toward herself, kissing Ahri who was forcibly brought into Leblanc's nude lap, her hands running down her alluring legs as they locked lips.

Leblanc withdrew, smiling as they gaze into each other's eyes.

"Get naked."

Ahri nodded, believing that LeBlanc would either repay the favor, or teach her how to make a duplicate without leeching from the Deceiver's magics.

The fox pulled off her kimono with a small rush, exposing her red bra and matching panties.

She felt more than saw LeBlanc's probing eyes, checking out every inch, every detail, of the foxes form, even as her nine tails bushed out and waved about.

"All the way, my dear."

Ahri nodded again and stood, pulling off her undergarments, her rather large breasts giving a slight jiggle as they came free.

"Now what?" Ahri asked. She reminded herself that, should the Deceiver live up to her name and try and leave before the fox got what she wanted...she could always Charm her way to her goal.

"Play with yourself."

"Umm, why?" The vixen tilted her head slightly, two of her tails twitching.

LeBlanc gave a smile. "If you can't give yourself proper pleasure, how would you expect a clone to give it to you?"

That made sense, sort of. Secretly, the magician also wanted to see if those tails were just for show.

Ahri shrugged after a moment, then closed her eyes. She brought her left hand down to her womanhood, her right up to her breasts.

She started slow and soft, teasing her own entrance while massaging her breasts, and then slowly inserted a finger inside herself, letting out a moan.

She heard the other woman let out a tiny, nearly inaudible sound as she watched. Ahri slowly started to pump her finger in and out before adding a second one, her other hand squeezing her breasts and nipples, feeling the familiar waves of pleasure.

"Give yourself all the pleasure you can..." LeBlanc said with a sly grin. "Without letting yourself cum."

Ahri nodded, her eyes still closed. She removed her fingers from her vagina and replaced them with one of her tails. The tail waved small circles around her entrance, tickling her, before pushing itself in slightly.

Ahri inhaled deeply and slowly as the tail went in a full six inches before stopping. She let out an audible moan as the tail bushed out inside her, letting the vixen feel all around her own insides (since she felt what her tails "felt").

The fox spread her legs futher apart as her tail slowly started to move inside her. LeBlanc didn't show it, but she couldn't get enough of watching Ahri fuck herself with her own tail.

Said vixen was busy riding out the waves of pleasure that she felt, squeezing her breasts with both hands now. Her tail started moving faster and pushed an inch deeper, causing her to moan louder than before.

"Mmn, LeBlanc..." Moaning the magician's name caused her to become aroused more, though she managed to coninue keeping her composure.

"How do you feel, Ahri?"

"Nng, amazing..." She opened her eyes half way and looked at the magician.

"Alright, that is enough." The Deceiver said, putting up a hand. Ahri's tail gradually slowed to a stop before pulling out, the ruffling sound of her furry tails completely soaked in pleasure.

LeBlanc summoned Ahri's clone while she rose from the large couch, approaching the Vixen with her hand on her hip.

"Up."

Ahri obeyed, standing up as LeBlanc had her hand against her back, pushing her forward to the large couch which had the Vixen's mirror imaged seated nude and cross legged.

"Sit down Ahri, beside yourself."

The fox obliged, slowly sitting down as she locked eyes with her clone, their sexual tension becoming near visible with their lustful gazes.

"Now my vixen... Please her the way you would please yourself."

Ahri looked over to the Deceiver, nodding to her happily before she returned her eyes to her mirror's figure, tackling her clone on the spacious couch with their lips locked. Their tongues moved harmoniously, Ahri's doppelgänger had her digits moving through the Vixen's raven locks, moaning while the burning sensation of the on top fox's hand had sought the straddled's breasts.

Ahri lowered herself, her hands kneading her clone's breasts, their moans unison while their eyes were squinted. The Vixen pulled and rolled on the other's nipples, eliciting a duet of soft sighs while the mirror image's hands sought the original's rear.

LeBlanc sat on the couch across the room, relaxing in the seat with her eyes upon the feast, her sexual craving unable to be contained as she snapped her fingers, summoning her mirror image nude and ready to serve.

"Eat me."

Her clone obliged, dropping it's knees with her hands on the Deceiver's thighs, immediately cutting to the chase with her tongue against her silken womanhood. LeBlanc moaned, her eyes locked on the duo of mind-numbing sexual act which was taking place adjacent to her, biting her lip to suppress any more moans to allow the Vixens to keep to their attentive needs.

Ahri had moved forward, her tongue circling her clone's salmon peaks with her hand slowly descending between her thighs. Ahri bit down on a summit, eliciting a shrill gasp from the both of them before she returned to heated-nipple sucking. Steadily, the Vixen spread her clone's folds with her index and ring finger, palm brushing against her clone's sensitive clit whom's lip was bit and eyes were squint. She pushed her middle finger in her clone's sex, eliciting a simultaneous shriek while they both shuddered from entrance.

LeBlanc kneaded her breasts and tweaked her nipples in observance, barely able contain her moans which came out as low hums from her bosom. Her clone worked deftly between her legs, two fingers thrusting in LeBlanc while she sucked vehemently at the Deceiver's lovebud.

The Vixen began to thrust, slowly dipping her finger in her clone's womanhood with unison moans, their eyes locked while Ahri's tails had sought her breasts, allowing the Vixen to descend her mirror's body to give all attention between her thighs. Ahri pushed her tongue against the writing clone, licking her sex with soft strokes while her fingers began to increase in pace.

The Deceiver's moans finally fled her body, her legs wrapping around her clone's head while she bucked her hips against her working tongue, her sexual pleas being veiled by Ahri and her clone's vigorous moans. LeBlanc's breasts bounced to her clone's rhythm, her eyes closed while juices began to jet from her womanhood, squirting in the face of her clone while bit her lip to conceal loud, overambitious screaming.

*pop*

The second LeBlanc had dissapeared, the Deceiver's sexual tension simmering down while she panted heavily on the single couch, the work of two sexual craving succubi moaning across from her. Ahri had her fingers thrusting vehemently, the haphazard moans of her clone echoed the house while Ahri softly moaned against her womanhood, struggling to suck at her clone's lovebud while she felt simultaneous and overwhelming pleasure swim through her nerves.

With weak breath, LeBlanc spoke to the duo;

"Faster Ahri, make her come."

The Vixen's thrust became vigorous, the clone's thighs shuddering around the Vixen's head as she screamed blissfully, both vixens climaxing as they moaned together.

"Don't stop thrusting! Keep going!"

LeBlanc commanded from her couch, ordering the Vixen to prolong her mind numbing and ecstatic orgasm, both vixens simultaneous screams of pleasure filling LeBlanc's hunger as she watched them come, their bodies shuddering as their moans became feeble.

*pop*

The second Vixen dissapeared, Ahri lying on the couch with her bosom heaving, panting heavily with her eyes on the ceiling.

"How did you feel?"

A few seconds passed by while Ahri's audible pants filled the time.

"Amazing... I want to do it again."

"Good... I have an idea."

Ahri tilted her head curiously. "Oh do you?"

LeBlanc nodded with a smirk. She gestured before snapping her fingers twice, and a pair of clones materialized; one of the Deceiver, one of the Vixen. "You know by now that you can feel whatever your clone feels..."

As if to emphasize that, LeBlanc's clone gripped Ahri's clone's hips and kissed her passionately. While the clone returned the kiss, her arms wrapped around the LeBlanc clone's neck, the original Ahri closed her eyes loosely, feeling as if her own lips were being pecked, licked and sucked on. "Yes...?" She had some idea of what LeBlanc was thinking, but wanted to hear the magician say it herself.

"Yes," she answered. "You and I will pleasure each other while they pleasure each other." The original LeBlanc stepped up to the original Ahri, their bodies mere inches away.

Ahri grinned; she didn't even need her Charms today; she was getting to have more fun than she expected with LeBlanc. The fox's tails promptly wrapped herself and the Deceiver tightly together.

While the LeBlanc clone was being more dominant to the Ahri clone, the originals did just the opposite.

Ahri took charge and leaned forward, giving a slight push to LeBlanc, causing them both to land on the couch, her tails unwrapping from the Deceiver and instead going to both of LeBlanc's entrances, making the magician give a small moan of delight.

Feeling this pushed LeBlanc's duplicate pushed her tongue into the Ahri duplicate's mouth, and push one of her legs between the fox's own. The fox clone moaned and closed her eyes, leaning into LeBlanc's touch and returning the kiss.

The original Ahri started sucking and licking LeBlanc's nipples while her tails entered her from both sides, causing both Deceivers to gasp in delight as the original was being double penetrated by two tails.

The LeBlanc clone, promptly turned on even more by this, pushed her Ahri onto the floor back first and spread her legs wide before getting into a scissor position. Without hesitation, she started pushing her clitoris roughly against the fox's, making all four of them moan louder, nearly at screams.

While the clone's legs were locked, soaked sex were grinding against each other, the original Ahri had tails inside LeBlanc's dripping womanhood while she commanded the engagement, hands on the Deceiver's breasts while they moaned and struggled while writhing to two simultaneous receives of pleasure.

Unlike the originals encounter, LeBlanc's clone commanded her own engagement, her hands holding Ahri's clone's leg while they grinded together, their legs locked like a pair of scissor as they moaned boisterously as Ahri's house became filled with the ambience of rambunctious moans.

Ahri's tails penetrated LeBlanc while two more came to aid her breasts, attention given to every spot of pleasure-receiving-able parts on LeBlanc's body while Ahri's remaining tails pleased her self. The Vixen moaned, her clone as loud while their eyes welled up from ecstatic pleasure, their bodies flowing with euphoria while the four women became a symphony of sexual music.

"I'm c-cumming!" Ahri and her clone yelled as one, squirting while LeBlanc moaned and writhed, coming second with her clone as their excitement jet from their sexs on to their respective partner.

LeBlanc's clone unlocked their legs, crawling between Ahri's clone's legs to lap up the succubus's nectar which dripped from her sex. The original Deceiver licking her lips as the clones disappeared, basking in Ahri's essence on her tastebuds while they sat adjacently on the couch.

"I've got to say LeBlanc."

"Hmm?"

"As a succubus, your technique is more than perfect."

"Aw... How cute." LeBlanc spoke sarcastically and mockingly.

"Now..." LeBlanc continued; "Will you tell anyone about what you saw earlier?"

"No."

"Good... I'll be leaving now."

LeBlanc got off the couch, gathering her clothes before she vanished from thin air, a note magically appearing behind the purple smoke as it fell to the floor.

"Wait!" Ahri spoke as the purple smoke faded, noticing the note which landed on the floor in front of her.

Ahri got up, walking to the note, picking it up and reading it aloud.

""Kiss me, I love my taste on a lover's lips."

Reading the note left Ahri confused.

""Kiss me, I love my taste on a lover's lips. What could that mean?" The Vixen questioned the note, pacing back and forth nude around the room.

"Ah-hah!"

The answer flew to Ahri's mind, she raised the note to her lips and leaned forward, kissing the paper which immediately burned by purple flame in response to her kiss.

"Good job, Ahri." A familiar voice spoke from behind the Vixen

Ahri turned around, a nude copy of her was seated on the couch with legs crossed and hands in her lap.

"I'll disappear and reappear at the snap of your finger." The clone stated.

Ahri smiled, approaching herself with sensuous body language.

"I won't snap 'till sunrise~."


End file.
